leagueoflegendsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Orianna
/ / |collision radius = |effect radius = |width = |speed = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Orianna wird von ihrer Kugel begleitet, welche sie mit ihren Fähigkeiten befehligt. Die Kugel hat eine -sekündige globale Abklingzeit zwischen Fähigkeitsaktivierungen. Die Kugel befestigt sich an Orianna, wenn sie sich nahe sind und blinzelt zu Orianna zurück, wenn sie sich zu weit voneinander entfernen. |leveling = |description2 = Oriannas verursachen |magisch}} beim Treffer und gewähren Präzises Uhrwerk für 4 Sekunden, was bis zu zweimal steigerbar ist. |leveling2 = |description3 = Präzises Uhrwerk verursacht |magisch}}}} pro Steigerung, bis zu % der Fähigkeitsstärke)}} |magisch}}. |leveling3 = |description4 = Orianna verliert alle Steigerungen von Präzises Uhrwerk, wenn sie ein neues Ziel angreift. |leveling4 = }}| Sekunden globale Abklingzeit, , wenn die Kugel zu ihr zurück blinzelt. * Die Kugel ist unanvisierbar, ignoriert Terrain und gewährt um dessen Aufenthaltsort herum. * Man kann die Anzahl an Steigerungen von Präzises Uhrwerk in Oriannas Verbesserungsleiste sehen. * Oriannas Angriffe wenden kein Präzises Uhrwerk an, wenn sie kauft. |video = Orianna-P }} }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = Keine |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Orianna befiehlt ihrer , zum gewählten Zielort zu fliegen und dort zu verbleiben, wobei alle Gegner, durch die die Kugel hindurchfliegt, |magisch}} erleiden, welcher um reduziert wird. |leveling = |Minimaler Schaden| % der Fähigkeitsstärke)}}}} |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = 7 |static = |casttime = Keine |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Orianna befiehlt der , einen Energiestoß an dessen aktueller Position auszusenden, welcher |magisch}} an allen nahen Gegnern verursacht und für 3 Sekunden ein Energiefeld hinterlässt. |leveling = }} |description2 = Orianna und ihre Verbündeten erhalten im Energiefeld einen festen Prozentsatz an |ms}}, während Gegner um diesen Prozentsatz werden, was über 2 Sekunden nach Verlassen des Feldes abfällt. |leveling2 = %}} |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| gepuffert wird, wird es am Zielort der Kugel sofort ausgeführt, sobald die Kugel gestoppt hat. |video = Orianna-W }} }} |costtype = |cooldown = 9 |static = |casttime = Keine |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Die gewährt zusätzliche |armor}} und |mr}}, wen auch immer sie begleitet. |leveling = }} |description2 = Orianna befiehlt der , zum ausgewählten oder zu 'Orianna selbst zu fliegen und dieser Einheit zu folgen, wobei sie |magisch}} an allen durchdrungenen Gegnern veursacht und dem Ziel bei Ankunft für Sekunden einen zu gewähren. |leveling2 = }} }} |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| auf Gegner und auf gewählten Verbündeten. |video = Orianna-E }} }} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Orianna befiehlt der , eine Schockwelle zu entfesseln, welche nach Sekunden |magisch}} an nahen Gegnern verursacht und sie 350 Einheiten in Richtung der Kugel . |leveling = }} |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| gepuffert wird, wird es am Zielort der Kugel sofort ausgeführt, sobald die Kugel gestoppt hat. |video = Orianna-R }} }} cs:Orianna en:Orianna es:Orianna fr:Orianna pl:Orianna pt-br:Orianna ru:Orianna zh:奥莉安娜 |Hintergrund= Alte Geschichte Es gab in Piltover einst einen Mann mit Namen Corin Reveck, dessen Tochter auf den Namen Orianna hörte und die er über alles in der Welt liebte. Trotz ihres unglaublichen tänzerischen Talentes war sie sehr fasziniert von den Champions der Liga der Legenden. Diese Faszination führte soweit, dass sie damit begann, zu trainieren, um auch eine Championesse werden zu können. Unglücklicherweise führten der Umstand, dass sie so gut behütet war, und ihre blauäugige Naivität dazu, dass sie unnötige und gefährliche Risiken einging, die am Ende zu ihrem tragischen Ableben führten. Nach Oriannas Tod war Corin am Boden zerstört, verfiel in tiefe Depression und entwickelte eine Obsession für die Techmaturgie. Er konnte die Leere, die der Tod seiner Tochter in seinem Leben hinterlassen hatte, nicht ertragen, deshalb entschloss er sich dazu, einen Ersatz zu konstruieren - einen, der Oriannas Traum, der Liga beizutreten, Realität werden lassen sollte. Was daraus hervorging, ist die Aufzieh-Tötungsmaschine, die Corin nach seiner Tochter benannt hat. Wohlwissend, dass sie geschaffen wurde, eine Championesse zu werden, und in Anbetracht der Art und Weise, wie sich die Zeiten änderten, kreierte er die Kugel als ihren Begleiter und Beschützer. Diese nahezu symbiotische Schöpfung bedient sich einer anderen Art der Techmaturgie, die sich eher auf Elektrizität als auf einen Aufziehmechanismus stützt. Orianna und die Kugel kämpfen nun als Champions in der Liga der Legenden, ihre manchmal fehlgeleitete Moral als Kompass nutzend. Sie versucht ernsthaft zu denen zu gehören, die um sie herum sind. Doch wie hart sie auch daran arbeitet, Orianna wird nie menschlich sein können und es bleibt immer etwas Nervenzermürbendes und Andersartiges an ihr. Auch wenn sie sich um soziale Interaktion mit den anderen Champions in der Liga der Legenden bemüht, gibt es nur wenige, die über ihre fremdartige Natur hinwegsehen können. Für die meisten ist es, als gäbe es in ihrem Inneren nur Leere, als wäre Orianna nur ein seelenloses Uhrwerk - wenn auch ein gefährliches, tödliches. Doch in den Augen ihres Vaters ist sie für alle Zeit die perfekte Tochter. }} Liga-Beurteilung Beziehungen * Orianna ist mit befreundet. * ist ihr Rivale. |Strategie= |Skins= Skin-Screenshots Klingenwerk-Orianna Screenshots.jpg|Klingenwerk-Orianna TPA-Orianna Screenshots.jpg|TPA-Orianna Winterwunder-Orianna Screenshots.png|Winterwunder-Orianna Skins ; : * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ** ; : * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ** ; : * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** Art spotlight |Trivia= Trivia * Orianna wurde von Xypherous designt.Xypherous über Orianna * Die Inspiration für Orianna war Myon aus Touhou.http://forums.na.leagueoflegends.com/board/showthread.php?p=9245044#post9245044 * Oriannas Aussehen ähnelt RAcaseal aus Phantasy Star Online ''und Karakuriko aus ''Sailor Moon. * In Stimme und Persönlichkeit hat sie Ähnlichkeiten zu GLaDOS aus der Portal-''Reihe. * Orianna erinnert außerdem an Olimpia aus E.T.A. Hoffmanns ''Der Sandmann, die ''„Tochter“ eines Erfinders, die sich als Automat (Holzpuppe) erweist. * Orianna hat verschiedene Emotes, je nachdem, ob sie ihren Ball bei sich hat oder nicht. * Auf der offiziellen Champion-Website hatte sie einmal die Schwierigkeitsrate 10 von 10 Punkten, bis sie auf 7 von 10 Punkten gesenkt wurde. * In ihrem Champion-Spotlight hat Orianna das in-game Portrait einer Waflas-Figur. * TPA Orianna ist dem Team "Taipei Assassins" gewidmet, die in Season 2 die Weltmeisterschaft gewannen. Orianna wurde von Wai Kin ''Toyz Lau gespielt, dem Mid Laner des damaligen Teams. Vorschau Ankündigung von Average Gatsby:Vorschau: Orianna, die Aufziehpuppe Viele Champions in der Liga lehren uns, dass du, egal wer du bist, das richtige Werkzeug für den Job brauchst. Nimm zum Beispiel Orianna, die Aufziehpuppe. Wo auch immer sie hingeht, ihre mysteriöse Kugel folgt ihr und hört auf ihre Befehle. Das Rätsel um Oriannas mechanischen Begleiter begann, als wir diese Blaupausen in unserem Art-Department fanden. Keiner unserer Künstler konnte uns erklären, worum es sich hierbei handelte. Während wir auf die Ergebnisse der Radiokohlenstoffdatierung unseres hauseigenen Labors warteten, ließen es sich die Geschichtswissenschaftler im Dienst von Riot Games nicht nehmen, über die Herkunft der Sphäre zu spekulieren. Viele Theorien wurden diskutiert und verworfen. Die einen hielten die Zeichnung für eine Kopie von einem Wikinger-Runenstein. Andere behaupteten, sie erkannten die Zeichnung als verworfene Skizze aus einem Jules Vernes Roman, während wieder andere sich absolut sicher waren, dass es sich hierbei um eine Seite aus Leonardo Da Vincis Notizbuch handelte. Aber wo hätten Wikinger solche Technologie zu sehen bekommen? Wozu könnte eine offene Sphäre dienen, wenn man 20.000 Meilen unter dem Meer ist? Was hätte Da Vinci mit der Skizze eines mechanisierten Balles anfangen wollen? Nach all der Diskussion war am Ende nur eines klar: dies ist kein gewöhnlicher Ball. Champion-Vorschau Ankündigung von nikasaur:Champion-Vorschau: Orianna, die Aufziehpuppe Bei der Arbeit an League of Legends haben wir etwas sehr früh gelernt: Arbeitet man an einem Champion, dann zahlt es sich aus, ein Auge auf die Qualität zu haben. Nun, egal, ob ihr nun auf hextech steht oder einfach nur nach einer neuen Uhr sucht, wenn ihr etwas für richtig feine Handarbeit übrig habt, dann solltet ihr euch Orianna, die Aufziehpuppe, und ihren Begleiter in der Gestalt einer Kugel ansehen. Richtig, die Kugel ist wirklich ihr Begleiter! Und auch wenn es etwas komisch wirken mag, eine metallene Dame überall hin ihre Kugel ausführen zu sehen, so möchten wir trotzdem darauf wetten, dass ihr euren eigenen Kugel-Begleiter haben wollen werdet, wenn ihr seht, was sie damit so alles tun kann. Erzählt nur nicht euren Freunden, dass ihr zum Juwelier gestürzt seid, weil ihr euch für ein neues Haustier interessiert habt. Die könnten euch ziemlich krumm ansehen. Vorschau auf einige der Besonderheiten Ankündigung von Morello:Vorschau auf einige der Besonderheiten von Orianna Beschwörer! Wir möchten euch gerne eine kleine Vorschau auf einige der Besonderheiten von Orianna, der Aufziehpuppe, geben. Dieser Champion arbeitet auf eine völlig neue mechanische Weise und wir möchten die Vorfreude mit euch teilen. Oriannas Schlüsselelement ist die Kontrolle ihrer Primärwaffe – einer Hextech-Kugel, die sie als Fokus für ihre Fähigkeiten benutzt. Die Kugel dient als Fokuspunkt für alle ihre Fähigkeiten, wodurch sie einen Bereich dynamisch kontrollieren kann. Indem sie die Kugel (so wie sie sie auch selbst nennt)bewegt und dann Fähigkeiten benutzt, kann sie magischen Schaden verursachen, sie an Verbündeten festmachen (und diese dann als Fokuspunkt für die Fähigkeiten nutzen), Verbündete beschützen oder sogar Gegner aus der Bahn werfen. Das Wissen, wann und wie Oriannas Fähigkeiten eingesetzt werden müssen – zusammen mit dem richtigen strategischen Vorgehen – kann ein ganzes Gebiet abriegeln oder einen wichtigen Verbündeten unterstützen und so dessen Kraft vervielfachen. Um noch etwas Risiko hinzuzufügen, ermutigt sie ihre passive Fähigkeit, ihre kürzeren automatischen Angriffe einzusetzen, um ihren Schaden zu maximieren. Das bedeutet, man kann aus der sicheren Distanz heraus die Kugel nutzen oder etwas mehr riskieren und durch die automatischen Angriffe noch mehr Schaden verursachen. Wir haben uns für diese Mechanik entschieden, um einen interessanten Zwiespalt zu schaffen. Durch das Risiko und die daraus resultierende Belohnung können erfahrene Orianna-Spieler entsprechend hervorstechen. Wir wollten unsere Grenzen bei der Erschaffung neuer Champions weiter ausreizen und eure Impressionen und Rückmeldungen können uns dabei helfen. Lasst uns wissen, was ihr davon haltet! |patchhistory= Patch Historie V3.9: * ** Orianna erhält nun einen passiven Reichweitenindikator, der anzeigt, auf welcher Reichweite „Die Kugel“ zu ihr zurückkehrt, wenn sie an einen verbündeten Champion gebunden ist. V1.0.0.143: * Allgemein ** Die Angriffsreichweite beträgt nun immer 525. * ** Der Bonusfaktor der Fähigkeitsstärke wurde von 0,4 auf 0,5 erhöht. * ** Betäubt nun Gegner, die gerade eine Bewegungsfähigkeit ausführen. V1.0.0.142: * Die globale Abklingzeit wurde von 0,5 auf 0,15 Sekunden verringert. * ** Der Grundschaden wurde von 5-30 auf 10-50 erhöht. ** Der erhöhte Schaden pro Kumulation wurde von 15 % auf 20 % erhöht. ** Die maximale Anzahl an Kumulationen wurde von 3 auf 2 verringert. ** Der Bonusfaktor der Fähigkeitsstärke wurde von 0,2 auf 0,15 verringert. * ** Die Projektilgeschwindigkeit wurde von 1275 auf 1200 verringert. ** Die Abklingzeit wurde von 6/5,5/5/4,5/4 auf 6/5,25/4,5/3,75/3 Sekunden verringert. ** Der Schaden wurde von 60/100/140/180/220 auf 60/90/120/150/180 verringert. ** Der Bonusfaktor der Fähigkeitsstärke wurde von 0,6 auf 0,4 verringert. ** Die Kugel reagiert nun schneller auf „Befehl: Dissonanz“ und „Befehl: Schockwelle“. * ** Der Bonusfaktor der Fähigkeitsstärke wurde von 0,5 auf 0,7 erhöht. * ** Die Zauberreichweite wurde um 100 erhöht. ** Die maximale Distanz für die an einen verbündeten Champion gehängte Kugel wurde um 100 erhöht. ** Die Kugel reagiert nun schneller auf „Befehl: Dissonanz“ und „Befehl: Schockwelle“. * ** Die Zauberzeit wurde von 0,4 auf 0,5 Sekunden erhöht. ** Korrigiert: „Befehl: Schockwelle“ betäubt Einheiten nicht mehr länger als für die Dauer der Bewegung. ** Kehrt die Kugel durch eine zu hohe Distanz zu ihrem Ziel zu Orianna zurück, erfährt „Befehl: Schockwelle“ nun eine kurze Abklingzeit, sofern die Fähigkeit bereit ist. V1.0.0.138: * ** Die Manakosten wurden von 50/55/60/65/70 auf konstante 50 verringert. V1.0.0.136: * Besitzt nun verbesserte Anzeigehilfe bei der Wahl von Zielen für ihre Zauber. V1.0.0.129: * Allgemein ** Die grundlegende Manaregeneration wurde von 4,5 alle 5 Sekunden auf 7 alle 5 Sekunden erhöht. ** Die Manaregeneration pro Stufe wurde von 0,45 alle 5 Sekunden auf 0,5 alle 5 Sekunden erhöht. * : ** Die Zauberreichweite wurde von 800 auf 825 erhöht. V1.0.0.127: * Allgemein ** Die grundlegende Angriffsreichweite wurde von 500 auf 525 erhöht. V1.0.0.125: * Die grundlegende Angriffsreichweite wurde von 550 auf 500 verringert. * ** Die Zauberreichweite wurde von 900 auf 800 verringert. ** Die Manakosten wurden von 40/45/50/55/60 auf 50/55/60/65/70 erhöht. V1.0.0.124: * ** Der Grundschaden wurde von 70/120/170/220/270 auf 70/115/160/205/250 verringert. * ** Der Bonusfaktor der Fähigkeitsstärke für den Schild wurde von 0,6 auf 0,4 verringert. * Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den auf den Stufen 11 und 16 zusätzlichen Schaden verursachte. V1.0.0.122: * ** Ability power ratio reduced to 0.5 from 0.6. ** Movement speed slow and boost reduced to 20/25/30/35/40% from 25/30/35/40/45%. V1.0.0.120: * ** Der Bonusfaktor der Fähigkeitsstärke wurde von 0,6 auf 0,5 verringert. ** Das zusätzliche Lauftempo und die Verlangsamung wurden von 25/30/35/40/45 % auf 20/25/30/35/40 % verringert. V1.0.0.119: Hinzugefügt. * (Passiv) ** Oriannas automatischer Angriff verursacht mit jedem Treffer zusätzlichen magischen Schaden, der bei wiederholten Angriffen innerhalb weniger Sekunden gegen das gleiche Ziel mit jedem Treffer zunimmt (wirkt bis zu 3-mal kumulativ). * (Q) ** Orianna befiehlt der Kugel, sich auf ein Gebiet zuzubewegen und dabei allen getroffenen Gegnern Schaden zuzufügen. Jeder Treffer verursacht dabei weniger Schaden. Die Kugel verbleibt danach an ihrer Position. * (W) ** Orianna befiehlt ihrer Kugel, einen magnetischen Impuls auszusenden, der Schaden an nahen Einheiten verursacht. Danach bleibt einige Sekunden lang ein Feld bestehen, das verbündete beschleunigt und Gegner verlangsamt. * (E) ** (Passiv): Der Verbündete Champion, mit dem die Kugel verbunden ist, erhält zusätzliche Rüstung und Magieresistenz. ** (Aktiv): Orianna befiehlt ihrer Kugel, zu einem verbündeten Champion zu fliegen und sich mit diesem zu verbinden. Gegner, auf die sie trifft, erleiden Schaden und ihr Ziel wird danach geschützt. * (Ultimativ) ** Orianna befiehlt ihrer Kugel, nach kurzer Verzögerung eine Schockwelle auszusenden. Davon getroffene Gegner werden in die Luft und auf die Kugel zugeschleudert, wobei diese möglicherweise darüber hinweg fliegen. }}